Habits of Obsession
by M14Mouse
Summary: Obsession isn’t word that he associates with. He merely is watching in the name of Master. At least, that is what he keeps telling himself.  One Sided ChipKoragg


Habits of Obsession

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Obsession isn't word that he associates with. He merely is watching in the name of Master. At least, that is what he keeps telling himself. One sided Chip/Koragg

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

5truelove: 13. Bad Habit

He wasn't obsessed like Necorali said he was. He is merely watching like the Master ordered him to do. She snarled at that. Worthless hag. She is only alive because Master ordered it so. Her words have no value to him. The minute she said his name…his thoughts turn to those wizards.

At first glance, these wizards were unworthy of fighting him. They were weak and amateurs at best. The only one equal to him in power was the red wizard. He was a fighter equal to himself but his powers were too unfocused He let his angry get the better of him like a wild fire burning every thing in its way…friend and foe.

The yellow wizard was a different story. When the pink witch was in trouble, the yellow wizard came after him. He wasn't a fool. He knew the yellow wizard was the one to figure out about the link. Despite his childish nature, the boy was quite intelligent. The boy wasn't the greatest fighter of the group either…but his focus and determination was remarkable. He never missed a shot. The strange thing is that the boy wasn't out for the kill but for information. That was most impressive. He enjoyed the feeling his angry eyes bore into him. His skin came alive just thinking about it.

He found the yellow wizard more than a worth opponent. He had found an equal.

He didn't watch the yellow wizard a lot at first. He was far to busy with other things. Every once in a while, the fight would flash into his head. It made him start to feel…something. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He had to shake off these thoughts. The Master wouldn't like it. The more he ignored it…the more the thoughts took over his mind. He must end these feelings. He must kill the boy. Yes, these thoughts were unworthy of a knight.

He couldn't find the wizard at work or Rootcore. He followed the pink witch to his home. The first thing he notice that the boy had a large family. It would be easy to slip in for the kill. He was easy to find as well. He was playing with some children in the backyard. Brothers…sisters…He didn't know. One of the children ran into the woods to chase some wooden flying object. He did not realize how close he was to the house until he feels a pair of eyes on him. He turned his head to see the little girl staring at him. He could see the surprise and awe on her face.

"Rose? Where are you?" Chip's voice rang out. He could hear the boy approaching.

"Cou…Cousin?" The little girl said as she turned around. He saw the yellow wizard appeared out of the bushes.

"There you are…Did you found.." He said until he looked up at him. In flash of eye, everything changed about the boy. His body become tense and slipped into a fighting stance. His eyes become like a roaring thunder storm. Those eyes set his body ablaze. He could barely hold his shield because his hands were trembling so. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the boy. He could barely hear the boy telling the child to leave.

"What do you want, Koragg? You know that I'm not alone." He said. He could see from the corner of his eye that the little girl rushed toward the house. He couldn't do it now. The child will sure to tell others and the pink witch. It wouldn't be honorable to involve the innocent. He could stay there and stare at the yellow wizard for a moment longer. He would burn the image of those eyes into his head. He would allow those feelings rushed through his veins. So, it may fuel future battles with these wizards.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming. He groaned softly at chance to stare longer. He cast a spell and disappeared into the underworld.

But those eyes continue to haunt him…to fuel him…to make him feel. When he wasn't busy with his other duties, he would find time to watch the yellow wizard. He would watch him at play, at work, and at Rootcore. He wouldn't dare approached the boy again. He would know him…perhaps…when the Master won, he would have him as well. His body shivered at such thoughts. Even when he fought the red wizard, he would image himself fighting the yellow wizard. He wouldn't hold back…he would conquer…he would take…the boy would submit to him.

The red wizard improved enough to defeat him…but those thoughts of his Master and the boy still burned…and kept him alive. While the others believed he was destroyed, he would stalk the boy more closely. A few times those feelings overran his thoughts, he almost wanted to reach out and grab him. His mind began clear enough to stop himself from doing that. He couldn't do this to himself anymore. He took the fang and his sword to the forge and pounded those feelings into his work.

After he was finished, he returned to the Underworld to find Imperous was in change. His voice annoyed him so…how does the Master tolerate such idiotic. He found that a new one has joined the ranks of the rangers…a Solaris Knight. Hmmm…he looked forward to facing him. The hag has plotted to destroy the rangers with a soul scepter. He heard Necorali rambling on how the yellow wizard had picked up the soul scepter. She laughed as chanted that the yellow wizard will no longer have his soul soon. The feelings returned and so did hope.

If the boy was a soulless body, the Master could easily control him.

So, could he.

He picked up his sword and went after the knight and the boy. If he is victorious, he would have what he desired.

He could hardly wait.

End.

A/N: AHHH…Creepy fic… . Damn bunny::Points to the bunny.:: It's his fault! -.- Anyway…Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
